


Queen Ladybee

by TsukiEmblem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Maybe future identity reveal?, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiEmblem/pseuds/TsukiEmblem
Summary: When the heroes once again need to enlist the help of a civilian, one to be given the bee miraculous, the task falls to Adrien. His choice? The righteous stuttering girl that sits behind him in class. She should be perfect for the job, so why does she decline?...





	Queen Ladybee

Adrien had of course met Rena Rouge, and had since been informed she was only temporary help, but when a situation needing another hand arose again he would’ve thought it would be her to the rescue. Instead, he found himself face to face with a short Chinese man and a lot more info than he was ready to take in.

“So... you’re not only a miraculous holder, but you’re also in possession of all the others.. and you want ME to choose who to give one to?” Master Fu scowled a bit.

“I apologize to unload this all on you at once, I was hoping we would be able to meet for the first time on more relaxing terms, but for now we need to focus on the threat at hand. The akumas have been getting stronger recently, and we can’t afford to be caught off guard. After we're sure we're on solid ground, I can catch you up with Ladybug” Ignoring the sting from finding out that his lady had already met this man and presumably knew much more than he did and hadn’t told her trusted partner, he put his attention instead on the ancient box in front of him. It contained many miraculous, most if not all of which he had seen in his fathers book, and a few empty slots where Adrien presumed ones once resided. Up at the top of the box he could see the ying yang of the ladybug and black cat which was surrounded by 5 other colorful slots. Of these 5, only one remained. He recognized it as that of the bee, and gingerly lifted it from its place. Master Fu then closed and securely placed the box in its place as Adrien stared incredulously at the hair accessory that he was holding carefully in both hands. Master Fu sat back down in front of Adrien before continuing.

“This artifact needs to go to some one you trust because they cannot share the information they gain from these powers, of course including their identity, and they must be reliable enough to be of help to you.” Adrien looked up at the man and nodded, changing his grip on the item by clutching it tightly in his hand.

“You can count on me master.”

Upon exiting the building Adrien stopped and again looked at the item in his hand. He knew he couldn’t delay this decision, and so he rolled through his options in his head. Of course his first thought went to Nino, he was his best friend after all and he knew he could trust him, but he quickly shook this thought away when he realized he couldn’t put the burden of keeping that from his superhero-obsessed girlfriend on him. And then another face flashed through his mind, some one that although he wasn’t incredibly close to, he knew he could trust and was reliable enough for this. He bit his lip in thought before clenching the hairpin in his hand back at his side and nodding decisively. He rounded the building to find a more secluded area before calling on Plagg to “transformé-moi” and heading off.

 

Chat waited till it grew dark to seek out the lucky recipient, and was instantly glad he did when he got closer to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and saw her lingering out on her balcony. He grinned at his luck before leaping over to his destination, landing delicately on the railing next to the girl. She jumped but as soon as she saw him, she smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you Chat Noir? Feeling a bit lonely?” Chat smiled and shook his head.

“Actually I’m here with a special surprise for you princess~” Marinette‘s look of curiosity intensified.

“Oh? Should I be worried?”

“Not in the slightest! In fact this surprise comes with TWO positive factors” Chat began reaching into his pocket for the hairpin. “Number one, you get to spend more time with yours truly” Chat winked and Marinette rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. “And second is some reaaal paw-some superpowers”. Chat pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal the hairpin to her, a glimmer of excitement in his bright green eyes. Marinette’s mouth gaped open and her eyes shot to the size of saucers upon seeing the familiar artifact.

“I- I.. Chat I-“ as she struggled for words Chat couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“With this, you’ll be able to transform and help save Paris with Ladybug and I! It’ll be mew-nificent!” Marinette bit back a smile at the pun, but the torn look that accompanied the motion caused Chat’s eyebrows to knit together in worry. “What’s the matter princess?...” Marinette reached out gently and closed the box, leaving her hands on top of Chat’s.

“I’m sorry Chat Noir... I’m incredibly flattered but I can’t accept this.”

“But... why not?? You don’t have to worry, I know you’d be wonderful!” Marienette couldn’t hold back a small smile this time, blush dusting her cheeks.

“I’m sorry I-I just have a lot on my plate right now. I can’t handle that kind of responsibility but thank you Chat.” For some unknown reason Chat felt his heart urge him to push it further. He may have built up the thought of fighting alongside this girl too much in his mind and he just didn’t want to let it go yet.

“I-It’ll be alright! I’ll be there with you the whole way, and Ladybug too! We can-“

“I just can’t Chat!...” the panic in her words surprised both of them, and she made sure to to follow it with an “...I’m sorry.” At that Chat Noir nodded sadly and pulled the box back into his pocket. He had so many questions for her but the urge to ask them dissipated when he saw her conflicted expression, resolving to respect her decision and leave it be... for the time being.

“I understand princess, thank you for the company this evening. I’ll see you around!” He managed a smile and a shy wink before he leapt from the balcony to the roof across the way, and onward towards his home. Marinette reached out to him when he did, but missed and soon pulled her hand back slowly. With his back turned, the cat missed her sigh as she moved her hand up to gently play with her earrings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! It's my first work in a while but I had this idea while scrolling through the reddit and knew I had to bring it to life. I have some tentative ideas of how I could continue this (which includes turning it into an identity reveal), or I could just leave it as a one shot. I feel like this could be fleshed out a bit more, but let me know what you guys think in the comments, again thanks for reading and have a nice day!!


End file.
